First Day Of My Life
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Nick just has this feeling that this time it's different. It really feels different, and maybe Greg really likes him... [NickGreg]


**Title:** First Day Of My Life  
**Author:** Dr FooFoo  
** Fandom:** CSI  
** Pairing:** Nick/Greg  
** Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** meanie Greg... oh, and Porn.  
** Feedback:** Review or e-mail (in profile).  
** Notes:** Sorry that Greg seems like such a bastard.

* * *

Nick's been moping around his house for a few days, and he knows it's not helping anything, but he just can't stop thinking about Greg. And he hates how he feels like a teenager with a broken heart, but maybe that's what he is, because Greg's all he can think about, and it's really starting to get out of hand. Nick keeps moving around and shifting and staring at the phone, and he thought he had more self-control than this, but apparently not. 

Then someone knocks on the door, and Nick did _not_ just jump out of his skin. Nearly does when he peers outside through the window and it's Greg, though, and his heart sinks down into his feet when he realises Greg's probably just coming over to return his stuff, and he considers not answering the door, but he knows that won't solve anything, either. In fact, he's kind of been wanting to wear the shirt he left over at Greg's place lately, anyway, so he opens the door and stands in the frame, trying to look casual and threatening at the same time.

Greg's predictable as ever, though, and barges in, pushing past Nick without asking, and heads over to the couch in the living room, arms crossed. He looks like he's thinking really hard and he doesn't have any boxes or shirts or anything, so Nick silently says goodbye to that nice blue designer golf shirt as he closes the door, because he's probably never going to see it again.

And it's so like him to be worrying about clothes at a time like this, but then Greg's coming at him with a worried look on his face and before he knows what's happening, Nick's pressed up against the wall and Greg's arms are draped around his neck, and this is the last thing he thought would happen today. Not that he's complaining or anything, he's just -- wait, maybe he _should_ be complaining. He pushes on Greg's chest reluctantly, murmuring about why this is a bad idea, and how Grissom's going to find out this time, and maybe Greg should just go home?

But Greg shakes his head and pouts and furrows his brow, and Nick just can't resist him when he's like this.

"I don't know what happened before, but I know what I want _now_, and I know where I want to be... And it's not outside your house in the rain, wondering whether or not you'll kick me out if I knock," Greg says slowly and quietly, and Nick has to wonder how long he's been practicing saying that. It doesn't matter, though, because Greg's still got that worried look on his face and he's playing with the hem of Nick's shirt, and Nick knows he can't say no.

Despite the fact that Greg's only been to Nick's house a handful of times before, he somehow knows exactly where to go, and Nick can't even resist when Greg takes his hand and leads him down the hallway toward the bedroom. Nick starts to mumble something about it being serious this time, but then Greg's hands are on his chest and he can't do anything except whisper Greg's name over and over and try not to collapse onto the floor in a gooey puddle. That's how he feels right now, anyway, and Greg's nimble fingers carefully undoing his buttons isn't really helping, and _why_ does he always have to let Greg do this to him?

It's not that he doesn't want it, because he does -- he wants it more than anything. But this has happened more times than Nick would care to admit, and every time, Nick promises himself he won't take Greg back, but every time, Greg shows up at his house or calls him or leaves love letters in his locker at work, and Nick just can't say no. He knows he's probably being used, and he suspects Greg heads off to random clubs after Nick leaves his apartment every time, but those are just the downsides, and the upsides are so good that Nick's willing to go through torture to have them.

That's what it is, anyway -- torture. Greg's all for torture, apparently, which is probably why he's slowly tugging on Nick's jeans now, making him squirm, and it's all Nick can do not to give up and beg Greg to fuck him. Wouldn't _that_ be embarrassing, but it would catch Greg off guard, and Nick's tempted to do it. He never gets the chance, because Greg's pushing him back on the bed and Nick just lets himself fall; like a cheesy slow-motion scene in a movie, and somehow that makes everything so surreal.

Greg's naked suddenly and when did that happen? Nick really must be out of it, because he isn't aware of anything going on around him except the feel of Greg straddling his thighs and pushing up on his shirt, and Nick glances over to the window and is it really daytime? That seems so strange, but then Greg's leaning over to the side table and blocking the sun, and Nick doesn't know what to do with himself. Tries stroking Greg's thighs and gets a contented hum in response, so he settles on that.

Greg finds what he's looking for and sits back on his knees, and Nick bites his lip and tenses to keep from thrusting when Greg concentrates so hard on rolling a pink condom down the length of Nick's cock, and god, these are the moments Nick lives for. It doesn't matter how horrible Greg makes him feel most of the time, as long as he gets this feeling one more time, and he repeats that thought as he pulls Greg flush and pants into his neck.

Nick doesn't really know how it happened, but in a couple seconds, Greg's writhing around under him instead of the other way around, and he's bucking and grinding his hips, and Nick can't stand it. He needs this more than anything, and soon he's surrounded by tight heat and he groans unconsciously as it overwhelms him. He's moving before Greg has a chance to ask for it, but Nick just can't get enough of Greg at times like these, and he feels like he's drowning when he finally presses his lips to Greg's.

Yet somehow drowning in a sea of Greg doesn't seem so bad right now, and Nick can't stop kissing him, and he's going to run out of air soon. Greg pulls back before Nick passes out, though, and Nick feels heels pressing into his back, drawing him deeper, and he still has a nagging voice at the back of his mind that's telling him he shouldn't be doing this and it's just going to get him hurt later on, but he just. Can't. Stop.

Greg's too hot, and Nick finds a rhythm that allows him to watch as Greg struggles to keep his eyes open and arches up into Nick's thrusts. Just the thought of it is enough to send Nick over the edge, but he wants to maintain at least some semblance of control, so he furrows his brow and kisses Greg hard, and he can't really think, but Nick just has this feeling that this time it's different -- it really feels different, and maybe Greg really likes him this time and won't run out on him.

All coherent thought is interrupted when Greg arches suddenly under Nick, and Nick takes the opportunity to suck on Greg's creamy neck, marring its perfection for the whole lab to see tomorrow, and it may not be the most obvious way of marking Greg, but it works right now, so Nick has no complaints. Within seconds, Nick feels warm wetness on his stomach and Greg tightens around him, and he feels like he's going to _die_ when Greg's rocking speeds up, and how does he always know exactly what Nick wants?

Nick comes hard a moment or two later, and collapses over Greg after tensing and shuddering through wave after wave of intensity, and he can't keep his eyes open. He's vaguely aware of Greg moving around and cleaning up a little, and then the mattress sinks and Nick feels Greg's warm body press against his, and it's the most amazing thing he could possibly want. He turns to wrap arms around Greg, and whispers incoherently about how Greg's the only one he sees, and he must have been blind before he met Greg, because he can't remember anything before him. He drifts off into a warm, sleepy haze, and it's probably a bad idea because he has to work in a few hours, but Nick can't help feeling silently devastated when he wakes up alone.

fin!


End file.
